


It Was an Accident

by miraculouslarrypotter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, F/M, Lovesquare, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous reveal, Reveal, adrien agreste - Freeform, lovesquare reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslarrypotter/pseuds/miraculouslarrypotter
Summary: Written by E





	It Was an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written by E

Adrien couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t meant to see her detransform. It was a complete fluke that he had ended up in the same alleyway as Ladybug. He was hiding behind a dumpster, ready to detransform himself when he heard, “Spots off Tikki.” He hadn’t expected to see her run past him in the opposite direction, completely oblivious that he had heard her. He hadn’t meant for it to happen this way, although a part of him deep down was elated that he finally knew.

Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. For two years he had been agonizing over who Ladybug was under the mask, and the whole time the answer had been right in front of him. It didn’t make sense. Ladybug was so confident and sure of herself. She could actually carry on a conversation without stumbling over every other word. She wasn’t afraid to put him in his place. Marinette was in a constant state being flustered. She tripped up the stairs at least once a day and mixed up her words. 

But then. If he  _really_  thought about it, it made perfect sense. Marinette, the girl who wasn’t afraid in the slightest to stand up to Chloe, regardless of whether or not Chloe’s words affected Marinette. Ladybug, who faced down some truly terrifying villains without so much as blinking twice. Marinette, the girl who would drop everything to be with a friend in need. Ladybug, the girl who dropped everything to save a bystander during their frequent battles. Marinette, who could make the most beautiful creations from almost nothing. Ladybug, who could create her lucky charms and restore damage from rampaging villains. How on earth did it make sense? Everything inside of him screamed that maybe he was mistaken and Marinette just happened to be in the alleyway, hiding from the battle, but deep down in his heart, he knew he had seen the truth. The girl of his dreams was one of his best friends and he was hopelessly in love with her.

~~~

The next day at school, Adrien finally understood how flustered Marinette must feel half the time (when she wasn’t Ladybug that is). He had been up most of the night tossing and turning, trying to figure out what his next move was. He could confront Marinette about it, but that would be stupid. If Marinette was being genuine as Ladybug, he knew that she’d be beyond upset. He couldn’t not say anything to her about it either, but how long would he last with a secret as big what he now knew? 

His brain was working in overdrive as walked to his desk, and was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice Nino sit down next him and ask him how his night had been.

“Dude! Are you okay? You’re like, spacing out on me man.” Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien’s face. 

“Oh. Hey Nino. Yeah my night was good. I didn’t sleep very well last night though. I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Adrien said absentmindedly. He didn’t elaborate any further though, because at that moment, Marinette walked into the classroom arm in arm with Alya.

As they took their seats and Nino and Alya became absorbed in conversation, Adrien felt panic settle comfortably in the pit of his stomach, causing the one of the worst cases of butterflies he had ever experienced. This was her. His ladybug. His lovebug. Oh good grief he was turning into such a sap. He needed to channel Chat, but Chat wasn’t at the phone, and Adrien was going to have to leave a message after the beep.

“M-morning Marinette!” He choked out a little too cheerfully. “Did you see Ladybug and Chat Noir fight that villain last night? Pretty crazy, right?”

Marinette immediately turned pink from his attention, and fidgeted with the clasp on her purse. “Yeah they were pretty great!”

“I thought the way that Ladybug took the time to rescue that little girl was really heroic of her.”

Marinette didn’t miss a beat. “Well, she didn’t have any other option, did she? I’m sure she knew that Chat Noir was perfectly capable of handling the battle by himself for a little bit.”

Oh she was sure was she? He thought back to all the times that had talked about Ladybug and Chat Noir together, and how she had always talked about Ladybug with a sort careful certainty. She was obviously a fan, but she always let others direct the conversations and often interjected when she felt there needed to be justification or praise for Ladybug’s actions. He remembered all the times he had expressed admiration for Ladybug, and how Marinette would seem happy and sad at the same time, as ironic as it sounded. Oh no. 

Everyone knew Adrien kind of had a thing for Ladybug. Which meant that Marinette knew that Adrien liked Ladybug. And everyone knew that Marinette kind of had a thing for him as Adrien, which in theory would’ve been great for the whole situation if Ladybug liked for Chat Noir too. But she didn’t. Obviously. She turned down his advances at every opportunity and even stood him up for dinner. How on earth was this going to work out? Was Marinette going to hate Adrien  _and_  Chat Noir? Would she change her mind about liking Adrien when she found out the truth? Or would she end up liking Chat Noir too? This was all extremely confusing and giving him a headache. He couldn’t lie now that he knew the truth, but he didn’t want to risk his friendship with both Marinette and Ladybug. He was going to have to figure out a plan fast, and cross his fingers, toes, arms, and legs that the outcome would be in his favor.


End file.
